


Razor’s Edge

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “You idiot.” Jacobi managed, and Kepler silently wished he’d shut his mouth for once in his life and let him handle this, “The mission matters more to him than my life. You’re fucked”“We’ll see.” the target crooned with false sweetness, and with a wicked smile he drew the blade swiftly across Jacobi’s throat.





	Razor’s Edge

“Stop right there, Colonel.” Kepler grit his teeth and turned to face the target, gun held tight and pointed right between those burning eyes. The target smirked, his grip on Kepler’s right hand man tightening visibly. Jacobi struggled, fighting the iron grip around his neck, but the cold edge of a knife pressed with deceptive gentleness to his jugular stilled him. Kepler grit his teeth, fighting down the blinding rage that threatened to overtake him. Stupid. _Stupid_. He’d been sloppy and distracted and now their target had a hostage. Kepler schooled his expression into a stone mask, not letting his inner turmoil show. Jacobi seemed to be keeping his cool, and Kepler mentally noted his approval.

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage.” he said smoothly despite the uncharacteristic emotion surging through his veins at the sight of Jacobi held hostage. The target didn’t budge, eyes burning with anger and cruelty.

“We can settle this peacefully.” he said, a taunting edge to his voice, “No one has to die today.”

“You do.” Kepler said lightly, “So my best option right now would be to simply shoot you.”

“You could, but it would sign his death warrant.” the target grinned, “I can stab faster than you can shoot. So right now you have two options, Colonel. Either capture me, or save your subordinate.” Jacobi gave a slightly breathless laugh at that, somehow managing to look tense and smug at the same time.

“You idiot.” he managed, and Kepler silently wished he’d shut his mouth for once in his life and let him handle this, “The mission matters more to him than my life. You’re fucked”

“We’ll see.” the target crooned with false sweetness, and with a wicked smile he drew the blade swiftly across Jacobi’s throat. Kepler couldn’t stop the strangled sound he made as Jacobi’s hands flew to his throat, his eyes widening as the blood poured through his fingers. The man tossed Jacobi towards Kepler, and he caught him with a low noise of fury as the target bolted. Jacobi grasped weakly at his jacket, mouthing something he couldn’t hear as the target escaped down the hallway. Kepler leaned in to listen, mind racing with panic and conflict as he held Jacobi securely against him. He had to catch the target, but Jacobi was a valuable asset and it would be a bitch to train a new recruit, especially since he’d never find anyone as talented, and more importantly, _loyal_ as Jacobi. He needed to finish this mission, the mission _always_ came first. But Jacobi was lying in his arms so prone and pale and _fading_ , and for once Kepler found himself frozen with indecision. 

“...sorry, sir...” Jacobi’s voice was a raspy whisper as his grip on Kepler began to loosen, “...tell Alana...” but he couldn’t continue, his eyelids fluttering as his life poured from his throat, and Kepler realized with a cold feeling that he fully expected Kepler to leave him dying on the floor to go chase the target. The thought left him unusually disquieted, but he didn’t have the time to analyze that. He needed to make a decision, but Jacobi’s weak voice was tugging at heartstrings he didn’t know he had.

“Shut up, Jacobi.” he snapped harshly, “Just shut the fuck up.” Jacobi blinked up at him, his gaze foggy as he slowly went limp in Kepler’s arms. Kepler looked into those deep brown eyes, and he knew then that he couldn’t abandon Jacobi. With a snarl of frustration, he scooped his subordinate into his arms and ran for the door, the opposite direction of where the target had gone.

Damn Cutter. Damn Goddard. Damn the consequences. Everyone had their breaking point, the line they refused to cross, the razor’s edge they walked, and Kepler had just found his.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s rushed and I hate it but I just want it out of my wips


End file.
